Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder support device that is securable to the hitch receiver of a vehicle. The ladder support device comprises a frame that is removably securable to a vehicle hitch, and that includes brackets on which the feet of a ladder can be positioned. The device further includes a pair of adjustable support arms that can be connected to the ladder in order to support the same in an upright, angled orientation.
Extension ladders are often used by various workers including contractors, painters, construction workers, and electricians, among others. Extension ladders allow the worker to adjust the ladder to the desired height required to reach an elevated area, such as the upper floor of a house or other building. Extension ladders can reach higher elevations than conventional ladders and can be retracted so that they are compact for storage.
Extension ladders are generally supported by leaning the ladder against a support surface, such as the side of a building. However, a support surface is not always available in an area where a worker may want to use an extension ladder. Using the extension ladder without a support surface is highly dangerous and creates a risk that the worker will fall from the ladder and injure himself or herself, or that the ladder itself will tip over. Thus, a device that is adapted to support an extension ladder that is securable to a vehicle hitch is provided.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to ladder support devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to ladder support devices securable to the hitch of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,586 to Mercure discloses a ladder support mountable to a vehicle hitch. The device includes a hitch tube to be inserted into the hitch receiver of a vehicle. A pair of side plates is connected to the hitch tube, wherein the side plates include a pivot void and an upper void. The pivot void aligns with a hollow ladder rung of a ladder and the upper void aligns with the second hollow ladder rung. Rods can be inserted into the pivot voids and the upper voids and through the hollow ladder rungs to secure the ladder in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,548 to Boyd discloses a ladder support device attachable to the hitch of a vehicle. The device can be transported in a horizontal position above a vehicle, and can be folded down into a deployed position for use. The device includes brackets that limit the range of motion of a ladder positioned therein. The device further includes a platform on which the user can stand when he or she is mounting the ladder. The device is rotatable so that the ladder carried by the device can be rotated into a desired position. Thus, Boyd fails to disclose a ladder support device having a pair of elongated arms securable to a portion of a ladder to facilitate holding the ladder in an upright, angled position. Boyd limits the ladder to a substantially vertical position and has limited range of motion.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2011/0278093 to La Rock discloses a ladder stabilizing device. The device includes an arm that engages with the hitch receiver of a vehicle. The arm includes a bracket or hand pivotally secured thereon. The hand includes a lateral member for stabilizing a ladder, wherein the lateral member includes a pair of extensions that limit lateral movement of the ladder. Thus, La Rock fails to disclose a ladder stabilizing device having a pair of support arms for securing a ladder in an upright, angled position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,521 to Murray discloses a tree stand ladder hitch assembly. The device includes a ladder assembly having a base member, a top section, and a platform on the top section. The device includes a hitch to be secured to the hitch receiver of a vehicle. The ladder assembly can be collapsed for storage. Thus, while Murray discloses a ladder assembly securable to a hitch of a vehicle, Murray does not disclose a ladder support device for use with a conventional ladder.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0199416 to Hopkins et al. discloses a ladder stabilizer. The ladder stabilizer includes a base plate that can hold the lower portion of a ladder, and further having a tire receiving portion thereon. A vehicle can be positioned on the base plate with a wheel in the tire receiving portion to stabilize the base plate. The base plate includes a leg retainer for holding the ladder. Thus, Hopkins fails to disclose a ladder support device removably securable to the hitch of a vehicle, and does not disclose a ladder support device having a pair of support arms.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,331 to Spicer discloses a ladder attachment for the hitch receiver of a vehicle. The attachment can be used to support a ladder and includes a frame that is connectable to a vehicle hitch. The frame includes crosspieces to receive the rungs of the ladder. Fasteners are provided for securing the rungs. Thus, Spicer fails to disclose a ladder support device having an adjustable frame, and having a pair of support arms securable to the ladder to retain the ladder in a desired position.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices generally relate to ladder supports attachable to a vehicle hitch. However, such devices do not provide support arms for securing the ladder in an upright, angled position. Further, the devices do not provide a pivoting frame that allows the ladder to be easily moved into a desired location for use.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing ladder supporting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.